


The Tombstones Are Waiting

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou arrives at the temple just in time to watch Issei die.  October 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tombstones Are Waiting

_“If you’re so concerned over her, Emiya, I’ll ask her about herself. At the very least, by tomorrow I should be able to tell you her name.”_

That was what Issei had said to him after his repeated inquiries about the woman at the temple. Shirou hastily told him that he didn’t have to and he shouldn’t, and Issei seemed to listen to him, but…

That was also the reason that he and Saber were at the foot of the stairs to Ryudoji right now, rather than later. The longer Caster was left alone, the more innocents she involved in the war, and Shirou could not stand by and let that happen.

“…I cannot see Assassin anywhere,” Saber stated finally, beginning up the steps. “This may be a trap. Stay close behind me, Shirou.”

Shirou nodded as they ascended the stairs. About halfway up, they each spotted a figure slumped over near the top; Saber’s reaction was to murmur, “I don’t feel a Servant’s presence,” and Shirou’s reaction…

“Wait, Shirou! This is almost certainly a trap-!”

But Shirou wasn’t listening as he raced up the steps. He skidded to a halt as he caught his first good look at the victim. Issei was slumped against a tree with his eyes closed. He would have looked like he was sleeping if it weren’t for the stab wound and the blood that was staining the ground around him.

“Issei?!” Whipping his head around to look back at Saber, he nearly shouted, “Go back and get Tohsaka! She could heal him!”

Saber began, “But if I leave you-”

“I’ll be fine! Hurry, Saber…!”

She nodded and dashed back in the direction of their home.

Meanwhile, Shirou knelt in front of his fallen friend. First aid, first aid - there wasn’t a lot you could do for someone bleeding that much, and he didn’t have any bandages… If Tohsaka got there quickly he would be fine, but… “Issei! Issei, can you hear me?”

Slowly, Issei’s eyes flickered open. “…Emiya? But… why am I out here? I was talking to that woman, and then… I don’t remember…” His eyes widened a bit as he asked, “Am I… bleeding?”

Helplessly, Shirou could do little more than nod.

Issei seemed to take this in stride, as he didn’t seem panicked when he asked, “…Did you call an ambulance?”

“Y-Yeah.” Tohsaka probably counted. “They’ll be here in a little bit, don’t worry. You’ll be okay.”

“And… you’ll bring me my schoolwork while I’m… in the hospital, won’t you?”

Shirou smiled a little at that. If Issei could talk about schoolwork while bleeding, he was going to be fine. “Yeah, every day. And I’ll let you copy off of mine if you don’t feel up to doing it.”

“I couldn’t…” Issei took in a shaky breath. “…Emiya. I’m… dying, aren’t I?”

“Of course not! You’ll be-”

“I don’t want… you to lie to me. I should… probably be thinking about Buddhist scriptures,” the monk admitted, “but talking to you is… more important.”

“Issei…” Shirou began, only to be cut off again.

“If this is my last chance… to say it, I…” Another shaky breath. “I like you.”

Shirou blinked. “I like you too, Issei.”

Issei laughed, a humorless laugh that devolved into coughing halfway through. “That’s not… what I meant.”

“What do you - h-hey, you have to not move, Issei…!”

He had been trying to lean forward, but at Shirou’s words Issei relaxed again. “Emiya… I… I’m in… I…” So softly that Shirou could barely hear it, he continued, “…love you.”

Shirou’s eyes widened as Issei continued, “It’s selfish of me… to tell you, since… you don’t…”

If there was anyone Shirou could not tell the harsh truth to, it was someone lying in a pool of their own blood.

“You’re, you’re wrong,” Shirou told him. “That’s why… that’s why you can’t die.”

Issei smiled slightly. “I’m… glad.” Then his eyes slowly closed.

“…Issei…” Shirou bowed his head in silent apology.

After a moment, a woman’s voice said, “How precious.”

Shirou didn’t turn around.

“Of course, if you hadn’t asked him about me, I wouldn’t have had to kill him. Doesn’t that make his death your fault as well?” Caster continued.

Still, he didn’t turn around.

“It’s a wonder that he wasn’t cursing your name in his final moments. Now, then.” Even without looking, Shirou could hear the smile in her voice. “You wanted to see me?”

Distantly he heard the patter of someone running up the steps, but even if he had been on his own, he would have turned and charged at her all the same. If he had been unarmed, he would have attacked her with his bare hands.

This time, there was no chance of him retreating. He would kill her or die trying.


End file.
